Food Isn't Only for Eating & Terrible Idea
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Sharon/Brenda prompt stories requested by Sophiegirl1. Prompts: Ice Cream- Fluff AND Balcony- Smut


Thanks Sophiegirl1 :D

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

**Ice Cream:**

Brenda giggled and pulled away from her girlfriend. "Sharon, stop," she laughed. The cold ice cream dripped down her nose as she wiggled it.

Sharon stifled her laughs and pulled Brenda to her and kissed the tip of her nose, above her lip, and then her lips. She hummed at the taste of the chocolate ice cream her girlfriend loved. Before Brenda could notice, Sharon dipped her finger back into the ice cream and ran it across Brenda's cheek. She laughed and backed away quickly, her bare feet against the soft grass outside in their backyard.

"Sharon," she squealed and rubbed at her cheek with the back of her hand. She couldn't stop the laugh that started deep in her belly when she looked up at the other woman and saw the glee in her eyes. It was a beautiful sight; happiness suited her. "You've managed to waste nearly all of my ice cream," she pointed out.

Sharon smiled as she cautiously came back over to the side of the pool where Brenda was still standing. "There's more in the freezer," she reasoned. Brenda bit her lip as she pulled Sharon to her. Sharon saw that mischievous glint flash in Brenda's brown eyes and tried to pull back, but Brenda had a tight grasp on the waistband of her shorts. "Honey, don't even think about it," she warned.

"'Bout what?" Brenda asked innocently.

Sharon narrowed her eyes and saw the jerk of Brenda's wrist and flinched. The first thing she thought of was the ice cream getting in her hair - that would be the worst, not the feeling of cold ice cream melting against her, or the sticky feeling, but it getting in her hair.

"Relax," Brenda said with a wide smile as she released her. "I'm not gonna do anythin'," she assured her.

Sharon snatched the bowl from Brenda's hand so quickly that Brenda couldn't even move away as she saw Sharon pour the remainder of the ice cream on her. Sharon had never been so childish, not even when she was a child, but Brenda brought it out in her. She laughed and ran away from Brenda when the younger woman reached out to grab her.

"Sharon," Brenda squealed. She ran after the other woman - Sharon was fast, but Brenda was faster - and she tackled her down to the ground.

Sharon looked up into Brenda's eyes and flashed a smile at her. Brenda was going to get the ice cream in her hair for sure, but Brenda laughed and leaned down to kiss her - there was no way she could even think about her hair when she had Brenda on top of her, kissing her slowly after spending the last hour of their day off acting more childish than even her grandchildren did.

**Balcony: **

This was a bad idea. She was sure it was a bad idea. Everything about this screamed at her and told her it was a bad idea. So why did it feel so good? Perhaps that had something to do with the blonde sitting in the chair in front of her with her head buried between her legs. Sharon moaned from deep down in her throat, head falling back, eyes squeezing shut, and hand pushing down on Brenda's head - Yes, that was certainly why it felt so good.

Brenda pulled out from under Sharon's skirt and licked her lips, her hair a mess of curls. "You have to keep quiet or someone's goin' to hear," she warned her.

Sharon looked down from the balcony and to the Los Angeles street. What if one of her neighbors looked out of their window and saw her? What if someone was looking through a telescope and happened to turn their way? This was a terrible idea. A terrible, terrible idea. "Okay," she said out loud as her mind told her once again that they should go inside. "I'll try to keep quiet," she whispered. Her internal self shook her head, but the part of her that was on the balcony guided Brenda's head back to the space between her legs.

Brenda smiled and wasted no time, moving her mouth back to Sharon's wet center. She licked over her clit with a practiced perfection. The hold on her head let her know she was doing it right - not that there weren't other obvious signs. She moaned lowly and slowly circled the pulsing bundle of nerves. Thighs quivered under the hold of her fingers as she held on to her. Sharon still bucked her hips forward, trying to control Brenda's movements. Any other time Brenda would tease her, but this was risky and she knew they needed to get off the balcony sooner rather than later.

Sharon leaned backwards, her head falling over the railing. The sound of the wind and her low moans mixed in the air as she tried to hold back the loud sounds she was known for making. She didn't know why Brenda would think semi-public sex was a good idea when she had a hard enough time trying not to be too loud inside her apartment. It was much harder when she really needed to keep quiet. It didn't help that the blonde was doing that thing when she hummed and sucked on her clit at the same time. That was making Sharon's head spin and the moans were barely containable by that point.

"Oh my god," Sharon hissed and pulled Brenda's head to her. She could feel her face flushing, her chest heaving and her legs trembling. Brenda started to lick at her center with wide, fast strokes. She was everywhere all at once. Sharon breathed heavily through her nose as she tried not to moan, tried not to scream, tried not to yell at the city of Los Angeles that her girlfriend had a magical tongue. Okay, maybe she wouldn't really do the last one, but Brenda was seriously doing wicked things to her. "Faster," she pleaded as her hips rocked harder.

Brenda took her orders and licked faster. She licked over her wet folds, tasting the thick creaminess that was proof of how well she really was at all this. She sucked it into her mouth and moaned to herself as she continued to lick everywhere. She dipped her tongue back inside her, caressed her most sensitive spots that she could reach and listened to the way Sharon's moans were starting to come out a little louder. Brenda wouldn't stop, but she knew maybe she should. Sharon wouldn't like it if she did, she was sure. She moved her mouth back to the pulsing bundle of nerves and sucked her clit back into her mouth.

"Oh, fuck," she cursed under her breath. She rocked harder and held on to the iron bar of the balcony with a tight grip. She looked down at the cars passing by and was glad she lived up high enough for nobody to really realize what was going on. "Close," she cried out a little too loudly, but she was panting and her body was thrumming. She couldn't care about being seen when she was about to fall off the face of the Earth and into a pool of euphoric bliss. "Oh, fuck... Brenda. _Arrgggh. _I'm... Mmmmm. I'm gonna... FUCK!"

Brenda heard the curse ring in her ear, but she didn't stop. Sharon was climaxing and it was just as dangerous stopping before Sharon fully received that release they had worked so hard to reach. She licked lightly as Sharon trembled and moaned softly. When she felt Sharon giving out on her, she pulled her to her lap and licked her lips. Sharon had a pleased "I just got fucked" smile on her face and Brenda loved it. She smiled right back as she brought her to her mouth for a passionate, sloppy, loud kiss. She didn't even stop kissing her when she heard the sound of another door opening to someone's balcony.

Sharon heard it too, but she no longer cared if anyone saw them. Terrible idea or not, she was satisfied and happy.

The End.

Girl, let me just love you already. I love, love, loved balcony. So many ideas came to mind with this one. Thanks, Sophie :)


End file.
